


I'll let Albedo decide on your punishment

by Cadjet001



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, F/F, Femdom, Heavy BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Vampirism, Whipping, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadjet001/pseuds/Cadjet001
Summary: For the 2018 femslash kink meme here: https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/23893.html?view=3646293&posted=1#cmt3646293Overlord (Anime): Albedo/Shalltear, "punishment" for rebellion





	I'll let Albedo decide on your punishment

Shalltear Bloodfallen hangs by her wrists in total darkness. The need for blood is the only thing giving her a sense of the time that's passed since she was marched in to this cold dungeon cell, roughly stripped and shackled to the wall. Standing on tiptoe she can barely reach the floor. She is naked, blindfolded and desperately thirsty.

Every so often Shalltear hears the cell door creak open. A few moments later someone kneels down in front of her, presses their mouth against her pussy and starts licking. She doesn’t know if this is Albedo, a Pleiade or one of her own brides. Whoever they are, they know exactly how to please her and just when to stop. Shalltear is as horny as she is parched. Whenever the teasing starts she begs for release, debasing herself with abject pleas and entreaties. When the teasing stops she whines pathetically and thrashes in her bonds. For this, she is punished with a flogging on her chest and thighs. Whoever holds the whip is very strong and very skilled, and each blow hurts very much. Perhaps they wouldn’t flog her if she didn’t struggle and beg, but Shalltear knows how much Albedo enjoys watching her being beaten. In between cries for mercy she lavishes praise on the succubus, calling her the most beautiful woman in the world, the strongest guardian in the tomb, her own natural superior in every way. She offers Albedo anything she wants, any pleasure she can give, any humiliating act a demonic mind can conceive, if only she will allow Shalltear to drink. 

Shalltear knows that she is a traitor, that she deserves to suffer, that she isn’t worthy to lick the dirt from the loyal demoness’ heels. Knowing these things doesn’t stop her from begging, but they do make her shame even sweeter. The strain of swallowing her pride is perversely satisfying and each self-abasement brings her closer to forgiving herself. From the depth of her hunger and the number of visits she knows it’s been two days at least, maybe three. Any mortal woman would have passed out from pain and died of exhaustion long ago.

The door opens and Shalltear braces herself for a new round of torment to begin. This time however her blindfold is ripped off and there is Albedo, naked, magnificent, and holding a goblet full of human blood. The smell of it is enough to drive Shalltear insane.

Very slowly, the succubus lifts the goblet to eye level and pours the contents down her front. The crimson liquid runs over her breasts, across her stomach and down her thighs. It is by a thousand miles the most erotic thing Shalltear has ever seen. She leans forward, straining against her chains, tongue extended and eyes blazing. 

“Are you thirsty, Shalltear?” Albedo’s voice is motherly, yet mocking. Shalltear nods frantically, tears in her eyes. “Because I’m merciful, you may drink.” She steps forward just close enough for Shalltear to reach her chest and begin licking her tits clean. Most of the blood is already on the floor; what Shalltear can get will be nowhere near enough to satisfy her. Still she puts her all in to it, chasing every drop before it can get away from her. When Albedo steps back she is still thirsty, still horny, still desperate to be let down and allowed to drink cold, gritty blood from the cold, grimy floor.

“Are you sorry for betraying us, Shalltear?” Albedo reaches out and slides her hand down Shalltear’s stomach, finds her folds and begins stroking her with the tips of her fingers. The stimulation can’t make her cum, any more than the blood can slake her thirst. 

“Yes, Lady Albedo,” says Shalltear. She has half forgotten how to speak. Her voice is weak and quavering. “Please, let me down.”

“Do you think you’ve been punished enough?” says Albedo. Her fingers stop moving and stay there, taunting her. For a moment Albedo doesn’t understand the question. Albedo is there to release her. Why else would she be there?

“It’s not up to me, Lady Albedo,” she says after a deliberation. Her heart is pounding and she’s in no state to hold a conversation. ‘Not up to me’ sounds right at least. “I mean, there’s never really enough punishment for rebelling against Lord Ainz is there?” 

“That’s right,” says Albedo. “If I’d betrayed Nazarick as badly as you did, I wouldn’t ask for my punishment to end. If I was really sorry I would ask for more”.

Shalltear’s heart has stopped. Her limbs are blocks of ice. Her insides have turned to water. Albedo withdraws her hand and moves very close. She knows that she won’t back down from what the succubus is about to say and she loathes herself for it.

“It’s been a day and a half,” says Albedo. “It cost Lord Ainz five hundred million gold pieces to bring you back to life. Shall we start with five days?” They stay silent for several long minutes. Shalltear’s tongue has gone dead. Her lips aren’t hers to control.

“Well?” says Albedo.

“Of course Lady Albedo,” Shalltear manages to whisper. “Please punish me for as long as you think is proper.”

“Good. It’ll be five days starting from midnight. Your begging wasn’t very convincing, so the time so far doesn’t count.”

The blindfold goes back up, the door creaks open and shut, and Shalltear Bloodfallen hangs by her wrists in total darkness.


End file.
